


Primer alfa

by MariSolez



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariSolez/pseuds/MariSolez
Summary: No importa la cantidad de alfas en una manada, solo le corresponde a uno la posición de primer alfa.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Primer alfa

  
La batalla contra Loki podría haber terminado de manera desastrosa si Steve no lo hubiera alcanzado primero. Dado qué todos en el equipo habían estado ocupados no había recibido ayuda, bueno, todos excepto Iron man, quien solo había llegado al final de la pelea para burlarse del demente haciendo qué este actuará precipitadamente poniendo la vida de civiles en riesgo. 

Steve estaba bastante cansado de la actitud de Tony, bajando directamente del quinjet, sin molestarse en quitarse su uniforme, se dirigió hacia el taller del otro alfa. 

Lo encontró balanceándose al ritmo de una escandalosa canción mientras sostenía un vaso con lo que probablemente era alcohol. Al ingresar al taller, Steve dejó su escudo sobre una mesa con distintas herramientas antes de dirigirse a Tony. 

Tony dejó de bailar, con un movimiento de su meno se deshizo de las proyecciones sobre la mesa frente a él para después depositar el vaso y girar a su encuentro.

—¿Te quedaras ahí mirándome con odio o te pondrás a despotricar? 

Steve apretó sus manos en puños. —¿Qué jodidos fue lo de esta tarde, Stark? 

Tony lo miró sin verdadero interés. —¿A que jodidos te refieres exactamente, cap? 

—Tu, ignorando la alarma, para después llegar solo a empeorar la situación. Ni si quiera te tomaste el tiempo para revisar a las personas que pusiste en riesgo. 

—¿Yo puse en riesgo? Creí que un loco había sido el responsable de eso. Sé nadie salió herido, Rogers, no intentes eso conmigo. Y… ¿quedarme? ¿Qué, a limpiar como tu o algo así? —Tony bufo —. Pago para que alguien se encargue de eso, de hecho Shield tiene un departamento para eso.  
  
Tony observó, olió, la furia del otro alfa, contuvo un gruñido ante lo irritante y agrio del olor, pero merecía esa respuesta, en realidad lo había esperado, desde hace tiempo venía preparando el terreno para esto. 

Existen colisiones necesarias, enfrentamientos qué contribuyen a la dinámica de una manada, dejan una mejora en las relaciones de los miembros. No había sido su primera opción actuar de esa forma, pero Steve lo llevó a eso, con su estúpida actitud cortes y su incapacidad para tomar la posición qué todos sabían debía tener, Tony lo admitía, científicamente estaba demostrado que era necesario que hubiera un primer alfa en una manada, Steve era la opción lógica para ello por más de una razón, Tony, sinceramente, no quería el rol, no deseaba liderar, rehuía a esa responsabilidad, todos sabían que no era el indicado, el era primero en reconocerlo. 

Tony no era un alfa completo. Defectuoso decía la mayoría, una vergüenza diría Howard. 

Vio como el recelo, la desaprobación, la ira desbordaban del alfa frente a él. Por fin, después de semanas de un desafiante comportamiento intencionado, Steve había decidió actuar, por fin cedería a su instinto. Tony debía reconocer estaba impresionado, Steve podía ser el alfa más paciente y decente que había conocido. O el más idiota. 

De todas formas, estaba listo para la pelea, pelearía sin la armadura para terminar más rápido con esto. Sabia sería vergonzosamente fácil de vencer dado a quién se enfrentaba, pero al menos sería privado, la tensión en la manada desaparecía poco a poco después.

Tony miró la forma en que Steve apretaba la mandíbula, le sorprendía no escuchar los dientes rompiéndose. Con un movimiento de su mano instó a Steve a que se apresurara.

Steve gruñó su enojo, se sentía más que furioso y desafiado, no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido de esa forma, casi podía jurar veía rojo mientras observaba a Tony frente a él. El otro alfa le dio una mirada de condescendencia junto a una sucia sonrisa burlona, Steve quería tanto desaparecer esa maldita sonrisa del alfa, quería tirar sus dientes y romper huesos ante la actitud arrogante.

Tony arrugó su nariz y movió su mano frente a su rostro en un fingido movimiento de queja.

—Querido, hueles.

Steve apretó sus manos en puños y dio un paso adelante, dios, estaba tan tentado a ver la sangre de Tony.

—¿Quieres golpearme cubito de hielo? ¿Mmm?

Realmente quería hacerlo, no solo quería golpearlo, quería dañarlo, quería verlo humillado y rogando, pero sabía no conseguiría eso con una simple pelea, Tony no era un hombre que rehuyera de una pelea, no era el tipo de alfa qué retrocedía ante alguien más fuerte, probablemente solo tomaría sus golpes para después burlarse de la falta de control de Steve, utilizaría la situación a su beneficio, era astuto así. Steve se vería ridiculizado por él, tendría que terminar guardándose todo su enojo como siempre ante las burlas y juegos de Tony a su costa. 

Tenía que suprimir sus ganas de colocar a Tony en su lugar, debía mantener bajo llave sus verdaderos instintos, el irracional deseo de mostrar quien era el alfa dominante ahí. Pero cada falta de respeto, cada mirada de superioridad y actitud de desprecio hacia su fuerza y liderazgo habían hecho mella en él, como pólvora vertida en pequeñas cantidades dentro de un volcán dormido, que en cualquier segundo podría despertar. 

Si Steve cedía ahora, no sé podría contener, no sé mediría a pesar de saber que Tony, otro alfa, sin la armadura, era tan solo un ser humano normal mas débil qué él.

En cada ocasión anterior en que Steve había querido ceder, ese pensamiento le había impedido actuar, el hecho de saber podría lastimar verdaderamente a Tony, quien no era un enemigo ante sus ojos, solo alguien molesto qué no sabía cuando cerrar la boca. 

Tony, en su arrogancia y bravuconería entró en el espacio personal de Steve, quedando frente a frente, el aroma del otro alfa era fuerte y agrio en sus fosas nasales, haciéndolo sentir más tenso, el desafío en los ojos de Tony provocó qué Steve rechinara los dientes. 

—Vamos abuelo, te dejaré dar el primer golpe. 

—Aléjate. 

Tony se burló. —¿Para que puedas escapar como sueles hacer? Sabes que debemos hacer esto, Rogers, ¿también lo sientes, no? Solo puede haber un primer alfa en esta manada. 

Steve lo sabía, pero por propia seguridad de los otros alfas en el equipo había estado ignorando su instinto, había pretendido no sentir la necesidad de someter, después de todo, no era un animal, a pesar de que sus instintos habían sido intensificados tras el suero, Steve era racional, podía trabajar con el resto sin convertirse en el primer alfa, sin ceder a sus emociones, el podía. 

—Eres un cobarde, Rogers, te tengo lastima, ¿sabes? Pero sé no es tu culpa, después de todo, solo eres un alfa de probeta. 

El gruñido reverbero a través de su pecho haciendo retroceder al otro alfa, en un movimiento rápido, Steve tenía su mano derecha alrededor del cuello de Tony. 

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron un poco mientras una mueca de burla se apoderaba de sus labios, Tony no hizo intento por salir de su agarre, tan solo continuó mirándolo desafiante, otro gruñido escapó de su garganta. 

—Ah, alguien… esta realmente enojado. 

Steve respiraba con fuerza ante la ira que lo envolvía, su agarre en el cuello de Tony se apretó. 

No entendía porque Tony buscaba pelear con tanto afán, casi parecía quererlo, quizás Tony quería sacarlo de la manada, Steve no lo dejaría, no lucharía.   
Haría algo más. 

Steve liberó el cuello de Tony, el alfa tosió ligeramente mientras daba un paso atrás, justo cuando Tony abría la boca para decir algo, Steve tomó su brazo derecho y lo llevo hacía su espalda, Tony gruñó de dolor, Steve tan sólo lo empujó contra la mesa de metal, posicionándose tras él, se dio cuenta de lo más bajo y delgado qué era el otro alfa a comparación de él. 

Sin dejar el brazo de Tony a su espalda, Steve tomo con su mano izquierda un puñado del cabello de Tony. 

—No voy a caer en tu juego, Stark —dijo contra su oreja. Steve pegó su cuerpo aun más al de Tony, lo sintió tensarse frente a él. 

—… Ha —exhalo Tony en una risa —. Veo tienes otro tipo de juego en mente, Rogers. Maldito pervertido. 

Enojado, aplicó mayor fuerza en su brazo, la mano libre de Tony salió dispara hacia atrás para agarrarse del brazo que mantenía en su cabello. 

—No te confundas, Tony, hago esto por tu propia seguridad. 

—Claro, mi propia seguridad. ¿Desde cuando te atraigo, mmm? —cuestionó Tony. Un segundo después, Tony frotó su trasero contra la entrepierna de Steve. 

Steve aflojó el agarre qué tenia en el alfa debido a la sorpresa, se recuperó enseguida cuando Tony intento liberarse. 

—¿Atraído por ti, Tony? —preguntó con burla —. Por otro alfa, por favor. 

Tony lo estudió sobre su hombro, hubo algo fugaz en sus ojos cafés, aparte de la residual sorpresa por el movimiento de Steve, hubo algo cercano a la culpa, Steve lo ignoró cuando una lenta sonrisa se curvo en los labios de Tony. 

—¿Ah, no? —mascullo volviéndose a moler contra Steve. 

Steve se dio cuenta estaba medio duro, no quiso pensar en el porque estaba comenzando a excitarse. 

—Es solo una respuesta fisiológica natural, Stark. 

—No tan natural, soy un alfa, querido. 

Steve gruñó y volvió a empujar a Tony contra mesa. —No eres material de alfa, no tienes lo suficiente. 

Tony volvió su rostro al frente y rio por lo bajo.

—¿Y tu si? Quieres mostrármelo, ¿no, Steve?, cuan alfa eres. 

Si, quería, desde la primera vez que Tony lo había desafiado, desde la primera vez que Tony había puesto en duda su estado alfa, Steve había querido luchar, solo que se había contenido. Ahora que se le había ocurrido otra forma de someter, podría hacerlo, podría demostrar quien era el mejor alfa entre los dos. 

—Lo haré. 

Steve libero el cabello de Tony para entonces comenzar a deshacerse de sus pantalones, cuando el pantalón y ropa interior estaban bajo las rodillas de Tony, Steve uso su pie para terminar de bajarlos hasta el piso. Alejándose un poco observó el trasero de Tony. 

—¿Te gusta? —ronroneo Tony. 

—He visto mejores. 

—Imbécil. 

Steve se encontró sonriendo sin querer, poniendo su palma izquierda sobre la espalda de Tony, Steve lo empujó hasta que el alfa estaba completamente sobre la mesa. Llevó sus dedos hacía la entrada de Tony. 

—Esta seco. 

Tony bufo. —Por supuesto, Einstein, soy un alfa, no un omega, además, ni siquiera estoy excitado. 

Steve frunció el ceño, movió su mano hacia el frente, Tony entonces se sacudió, Steve apretó el agarre en su brazo, topó luego con la endurecida longitud de Tony, la envolvió en su palma y la recorrió hacia arriba hasta llegar a la cabeza, ahí tocó la humedecida punta. 

—¿Ah, no? 

Tony gruñó y se removió. —Ya lo dijiste, cap, respuesta fisiológica. No eres feo. 

—Creo que es más que eso, Tony, creo esto te gusta demasiado —dijo mientras comenzaba a frotar la caliente y palpitante polla en su mano. 

—Que el ego… —Tony jadeo cuando Steve apretó su puño —, no sé te suba, Rogers. 

Steve sonrió antes de sacudir la polla de Tony unos segundos más, alejó su mano obteniendo un sonido descontento. Miró el alejado vaso con licor en la mesa, estirándose lo acercó un poco y metió uno de sus dedos, después volvió su mano hacía la entrada en el trasero de Tony. Introdujo su dedo húmedo encontrando el camino más accesible de lo que habría esperado. 

—¿Haces esto seguido, Stark? ¿Te dejas follar por otros alfas? 

Apacible, Tony lo miró sobre el hombro. —No es de tu maldita incumbencia. 

Steve metió una vez más sus dedos en el licor, segundos después dos de sus dedos estaban dentro de Tony. Tony no se alejó, en su lugar se balanceo hacia atrás recibiéndolos. Steve frunció el ceño y agrego un tercero, obtuvo un quejido de Tony. 

—No estoy buscando tu placer, Tony, tampoco el mío, hago esto para terminar tu desafío aquí, solo eso. 

El alfa soltó una carcajada. —No podrías darme placer ni aunque te estuviera indicando qué hacer paso a paso, Steve.

Steve nunca se había sentido tan desafiado por Tony Stark como en esos momentos, nunca se había sentido tan furioso e inadecuado como lo estaba haciendo ahora, solo Tony conseguía hacerlo sentir así. Movió sus dedos dentro y fuera una última vez, Steve desabrocho y bajó sus pantalones, tomó su polla para alinearla, un segundó después, estaba dentro de Tony. 

—Hijo de puta —siseo Tony. 

Steve esperó un minuto entero, dejando ir el brazo de Tony, Steve llevo una de sus manos al hombro de Tony, con la otra lo sujeto de la cintura, lo tomó de ahí mientras los tortuosos segundos pasaban. 

Era completamente diferente de estar dentro de un omega, no había humedad, ni tampoco suavidad, estar dentro de Tony, un alfa, era crudo y caliente, apretado de una forma qué amenazaba con hacerlo venir y perder la cabeza aún cuando ni siquiera se había movido, Steve sintió sus piernas temblar. Vio como las manos de Tony se movían a la orilla de la mesa, ahí el alfa se aferró apoyándose en sus antebrazos mientras curveaba su espalda elevando así su trasero. 

—Ah —jadeo Steve con el movimiento.

Tony rio ronco. —¿Bueno, eh? 

Steve no podía continuar quieto, entro y salió, ambos gimieron tras la primera estocada, Steve sabía se correría en un segundo si no tenía cuidado. Lentamente volvió a entrar y salir de Tony. 

—Maldición —se quejó. 

—Follame, Rogers, vamos… —Tony respiró con fuerza, escuchándose desesperado —, vamos. 

Steve lo hizo. Jodió al otro alfa con fuerza, la compuerta en su interior abriéndose de golpe, los gemidos de Tony lo hicieron sonreír arrogante. Su agarre en la cadera de Tony se apretó mientras lo follaba como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, Steve se dio cuenta los encuentros qué había tenido nunca habían sido así, tan duros y brutales, Steve por primera vez se estaba dejando llevar.

Steve estaba fascinado, el interior de Tony era increíble, tuvo que detenerse, respiró hondo. 

—¿Por qué… por que te detienes? —jadeo Tony. 

Steve rio. —Necesito las indicaciones paso a paso. 

—Maldito… ¡ah! 

Steve volvió a la marcha, una nueva ronda de penetraciones qué volvían a su cerebro papilla, gruñó y continuó no queriendo terminar, a pesar que ya estaba cerca de hacerlo, Steve continuó follando a Tony hasta donde pudo, al final, antes de que su nudo se formará, Steve salió de Tony, con un simple apretón de su mano se corrió sobre el trasero y espalda cubierta de Tony. Alejó su mano de su propia polla y la llevó hacia al frente del otro, solo para descubrir el nudo de Tony ya estaba formado, lo que significaba había hecho sentir a Tony verdadero placer, también el alfa se había venido primero. 

Tony tembló al sentir su mano. Pero no se alejó. 

—¿Terminaste? —dijo respirando con fuerza.  
  
—Aún no. 

Tony se sacudió al escuchar al otro, el tono ronco y oscuro con el que había hablado provocó qué una ola de necesidad lo recorrerá de arriba abajo. Antes de que supiera que estaba ocurriendo, se encontró sobre su espalda encima de la mesa de trabajo. Steve separó sus muslos posicionándose entre ellos antes de mover las manos y levantar sus piernas, Tony alcanzó a apreciar la larga longitud endurecida del alfa antes de que esta desapareciera en su interior, echó la cabeza hacía atrás y no le importó soltar un gemido ronco cuando sintió el golpe directamente en su próstata.

Debido al nudo no dejaría de estar duro hasta dentro de minutos, fue capaz de sentir intenso placer cuando Steve comenzó a follarlo de nuevo. 

Tony observó la expresión salvaje de Steve, el sudor bajaba por su sien y cuello, la imagen de Steve follandolo como un loco con el traje del Capitán América puesto lo hizo reír entre jadeos y gemidos. Steve gruñó encontrando su mirada, Tony tan solo levantó más su trasero y encontró a Steve en cada golpe. 

Nunca se había sentido tan bien dejarse someter por otro alfa, casi, casi se sentía correcto a pesar de lo absurdo e incorrecto de eso. Tony hizo una mueca de dolor por el agarre férreo en la parte superior de sus corvas, distantemente escuchó el vaso con whisky hacerse añicos al caer al suelo, el sonido de la mesa moviéndose a pesar de estar anclada al suelo lo hizo jadear otra risa, eso junto a los sonidos de carne contra carne tuvieron a Tony perdiendo su mente aun más. Lo que ocurría era irreal, estaba siendo jodido por el alfa qué creyó lo molería a golpes. 

Estirando su brazo lo gancho a la nuca de Steve hasta hacerlo bajar, gruñó de deleite frente a sus labios, la mirada de disfrute en el rubio era digna de fotografía. 

—Esperaba… más —dijo Tony contra su boca abierta. 

Después de una mirada molesta, Steve se lo dio, más, mucho más, Tony abrió su boca en un grito de placer silencioso ante la fuerza de los embistes del otro alfa, vio a Steve sonreír arrogante, como respuesta Tony apretó la polla de Steve dentro de su trasero, el gemido de Steve fue celestial. 

—Tu cuello… muéstralo —gruñó Steve. 

Tony quería, se había preparado para eso después de todo, pero no debía, así no. —Hah… jo… jodete. 

El rubio volvió a gruñir, Tony sonrió burlón y lo volvió a atraer, esta vez sus bocas colisionaron en un beso depredador, la saliva alfa de ambos se mezclo, le pareció tan amarga como dulce, saliva qué estaba diseñada para introducirse en la piel de un omega a través de la mordida y sellar el vínculo, esa saliva qué producía su boca para un omega ahora caí de su barbilla mientras un alfa parecía intentar devorarlo. 

Tony podía sentir como Steve se acercaba por lo bruto qué comenzaron a ser sus penetraciones, terminó el beso y rodeó su propia polla y nudo listo para correrse. 

—Sal. 

Steve negó apretando la mandíbula, sus estocadas comenzaron a ser más lentas.  
  
—Sométete. 

—Jodete —repitió alejando su mano del cuello de Steve. 

—Tony —dijo como si le doliera —. Sometete.  
  
Tony coloco su brazo sobre su frente y cerró los ojos, su cuerpo se sacudía ante cada penetración meditada de Steve, si no estuviera al borde con su mano envolviendo su polla en un puño, Tony estaría admirando el control del soldado.  
  
Steve apartó el brazo de su rostro, miró a Tony furioso. 

—Sométete. Ahora. 

Desafiante encontró la mirada de Steve. —… Hazme. 

Sólo con eso, Steve se inclino una vez más sobre él, como su mente era una papilla, Tony no se dio cuenta como Steve abría la boca al acercarse a su cuello.

Tony gritó cuando sintió los dientes de Steve enterrarse en su piel, lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, sin embargo al mismo tiempo Tony se corrió en un gruñido de intenso placer. Steve salió de su interior y se corrió sobre Tony con un último gruñido antes de poner más fuerza en la mordida. 

  
****************

**Author's Note:**

> Este solo es un intento de hard... No soy muy buena escribiendolo.
> 
> Basado (más o menos) en la guía omegaverse de Evilpixie.


End file.
